


Bad Touches

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, But it's only implied, Etho has a lot of trust issues, Etho sort of dies?, M/M, OT3, One-Shot, Past Sexual Abuse, Pause meant well, Yaoi, but not really, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pause screws up badly and Etho runs away. Now he and Beef need to go find him and make things right.





	Bad Touches

"Pause you idiot what did you do!?" Beef groaned, pacing around the house.

Pause was sitting on the couch, face in his hands. "I don't know, I didn't mean to..."

It was late at night, Beef had been out mining, letting Etho and Pause have the house to themselves.

At first they had just been reading books together, but then Pause started feeling flirty and things went down hill fast.

~~~Flashback~~~

Etho and Pause sat next to each other on the couch, Etho had been reading a book out loud. Pause smiled softly as he watched Etho read. He looked adorable when he was focused like that. Usually Etho would already be asleep after overworking himself on a redstone project, but tonight he decided to spend time with his boyfriend since Beef was out.

"Pause? Hellooo?" Pause blushed when he noticed Etho staring at him curiously. He must have spaced out.

"Ah sorry- I got distracted, hehe...listen, why don't we put the book down and do something else?" Pause asked with a small smirk, taking the book from Etho's hand and setting it down on the table.

Etho's eyes widened, he shifted uncomfortably. "...Uh, I don't know...it's late and Beef should be home soon..." He trailed off.

Pause placed his hand on Etho's thigh with a smile. "Who cares if he's almost home? He'd probably join in." Pause laughed.

But Etho wasn't even listening, he saw red the moment Pause touched his thigh. 

Before Pause knew it, Etho had smacked him in the face and shoved him off the couch. Pause yelped as he smacked in the floor and looked up at Etho alarmed.

Etho looked at him with suspicion and fear in his eyes, he was breathing hard. "Stay...away..." He was shaking.

"O-Okay... I'm sorry, hey, it's okay..." Pause started hesitantly, he didn't know what was going on.

But Etho didn't listen and ran out of the house, much to Pause's horror. It was nighttime, and he didn't take any armor or weapons with him.

He called out to Etho but he didn't come back.

~~~End of flashback~~~

"This is all my fault..." Pause sniffed. Beef sighed and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and bringing him close.

"...No...it's not...but I'm worried about what will happen if we wait until morning." Beef frowned.

Pause wiped his tears away and stood up. "I'm going after him." Beef's eyes widened.

"No way, Pause don't be stupid. It's nighttime, it's raining, you're just gonna get yourself killed." He snapped.

Pause shook his head. "I don't care. I can't leave him out there." Pause grabbed his armor off the wall and slipped it on.

He noticed Beef had done the same and smiled lightly.

~~~

"So you just ran out?" Doc questioned as he worked on his latest creation. Etho was sitting near by.

"...I panicked." Etho sighed.

Doc frowned. Despite being his best friend, even Doc knew very little about Etho's past, but part of him didn't even want to know what could've made him react that way...it was probably better if he didn't know.

"...What are you working on?" Etho asked curiously.

Doc smiled. "It's a machine that runs on end energy. It makes someone fall asleep here, and they're sent to the end while leaving their body behind, I thought it'd be a great way to explore the end without risk. Only problem is...I don't know how I'm gonna test it, for all I know there's a huge bug that I'm missing." Doc explained.

"...I'll try it." Etho told him. Doc's eyes widened.

Etho stood up and headed towards the machine, but Doc stopped him.

"Etho, this machine could kill you for all I know! It's not worth you dying." He frowned.

"But imagine what's out there that we don't know about! What if the dragon isn't the strongest beast in there? What if there's something bigger that we couldn't see coming? Please Doc, let me go inside, I'd honestly rather be alone anyways." Etho told him with a frown.

Doc closed his eyes. "...Beef and Pause are gonna kill me."

"Just tell them I said I'll be back soon, and make sure Pause knows I'm not mad at him okay? Now start this up." Etho went over and laid on the table.

Doc bit his lip. "...O-Okay... this might hurt..." Etho nodded.

Doc pressed the button, and Etho felt a terrible pain run through his body. It was like his entire body was splitting in two. He screamed out in pain, he kept seeing a mix between the ceiling of the building he was in, and the end.

After a moment, Etho blinked and realized he was actually in the end. 'It...worked?' He was floating. Etho began flying through the air, it was time to explore.

~~~

Doc was horrified. It would appear the machine worked but... 

He didn't have enough power to bring Etho back. It used up all the power just to take him there.

His mind was...locked away in the end...

It didn't take long for Pause and Beef to show up.

And Doc was dreading what he would have to tell them.

It wasn't like Etho would never return...they could get more power...it'd just take a...really long time.

But they're willing to wait.


End file.
